The typical design of a water can consists of a container with a handle, a pouring spout extending at an angle from the opposite side of the handle with or without a rose and a water-filling hole at the top. The purpose of a watering can is to allow water to be carried around easily and to be applied to plants and gardens conveniently in a controlled manner through the spout. Modern manufacturing methods allow watering cans to be mostly made of lightweight plastic materials. The most adopted method is blow moulding in which the entire watering can is a one-piece hollow construction. One usual feature of such watering cans is that they are often made of transparent or semi-transparent plastic so that the amount of liquid that it contains is visible through the wall of the watering can. An advantage of the transparent watering can is that volumetric graduation marks can be incorporated on the vertical wall of the watering can so that the volume of liquid it contains can be measured easily by comparing the liquid level revealed through the transparent plastic against the volumetric graduation marks on the watering can. These volumetric graduations are useful as it is often necessary to mix chemical solution to certain proportion volumetrically before applying to garden or plants in order to fertilise, kill weeds or control pests. Many of the additives are in concentrated liquid form and must be diluted with water before application. This requires measuring a relatively small amount of liquid additive, pouring it into the watering can and topping it up with the right amount of water. Typical concentration of the solution required ranges from 1 part of liquid additive to 10 parts of water to 1 part of additive to 100 parts of water. In the case of a typical 9 liter watering can a 1 to 100 mixing ratio would require measuring and adding 90 ml of the liquid additive to a watering can fully filled with water. The volumetric graduations on a reasonably sized watering can, for example, a 9 liter can, are not good enough for measuring this small amount of liquid as the base of this type of watering can is so broad that a small amount of liquid will spread out too thin at the bottom and render the volumetric graduations useless. The conventional way to measure a small amount of liquid volumetrically is to use a small measuring cup or a small measuring cylinder which has a narrow base or narrow body to restrict the small amount of liquid into a column of reasonable height so that the height of the liquid is high enough to be resolved into reasonable graduations to represent the volume of liquid additive with a separate small measuring cup prior to adding it to the watering can in order for subsequent dilution into the required concentration. Filling and handling a small measuring cup is often considered to be troublesome, fiddley and hazardous if the liquid additive has a poisonous nature. Furthermore if a small measuring cup is not available then one would not be able to measure the amount of additive required and therefore unable to make up a solution of the required concentration.
Described in USA Patent Application Publication US 2006/0144853, International Patent Publication WO 2007/088523, UK Patent Application GB 2324296, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,893,729 and 3,648,933 as well as Netherlands Patent 1005547 and German Patent DE 102005052803 are various containers that receive liquids. These containers do not address the above discussed problems.